Black and White
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun sudah memulai permainannya. Apakah dia akan terjebak kedalam permainan yang dia buat sendiri?. Choi Siwon sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun percaya padanya. Kim Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah menjadi lebih menyulitkan karena dia berada diantara 2 namja. Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon KYUSUNG, YEWON, WONSUNG, and other
1. Chapter 1

Black and White

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Super Junior and other cast punya orang tua

Mereka masing-masing

And this FF is Mine

Cast

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon and with other cast

Pair

Kyusung, Wonsung, and other

Warning

This FF is YAOI, Shou-Ai

Un-Official pair

Typi- Miss Typo, OOc

Tidak menerima flame karena pair atau karena FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya

Diharapkan tidak memaksakan diri

HAPPY READING

BANGKOK-THAILAND , pertengahan Juni.

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap, mengamati layar komputer sambil bertopang dagu. Seorang wanita cantik ikut mendampinginya, duduk bersandar dengan manja sambil membelai bahu pria tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemandangan itu, selain sepasang kekasih biasa. Hanya saja, saat itu masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam pistol semi otomatis yang sama. Pistol dengan dua puluh butir peluru yang siap ditembakkan , pistol yang mengundang maut bagi musuh-musuh mereka. Ruang sempit di sekeliling mereka berpendar redup, cahayanya mengenai sebagian wajah sang pria. Tato naga hitam kecil melingkar di pelipisnya yang mulai berkerut. Konsentrasinya terarah ke layar komputer. Mengamati refleksi gorong-gorong gelap di luar.

Keadaan di sana sangat bertolak belakang dengan ketenangan dalam ruangan. Suasana teramat kacau saat itu. Roda-roda terbakar berserakan di sana-sini. Gorong-gorongpenuh dengan sosok-sosok tubuh berlumuran darah. Sebuah perkelahian besar sedang terjadi. Puluhan anggota geng terlibat baku hantam di gang-gang sempit, memperdengarkan bunyi-bunyian berisik dari senjata mereka. Linggis, parang, juga dongkrak mobil bergerak bergantian membentuk sebuah orkestra perang, bersamaan dengan senjata-senjata lain yang beradu nyali. Berebutan menyesap kehidupan dari sisa-sisa darah manusia.

Sesosok pria berdiri dengan angkuh, menerobos perkelahian di sekitarnya tanpa dapat dirobohkan oleh orang-orang yang mencoba menyerangnya. Wajahnya dingin dan keras, seolah baku hantam orang-orang itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Beberapa kali dia menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berebut menyerangnya. Hanya dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia sedang menepuk nyamuk. Sosok itu kini mempercepat langkahnya melihat tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Pemimpin geng Kobra , seorang pria Thailand yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya.

Seorang pria botak bertubuh seperti raksasa tertawa masam melihat sosok kokoh itumenghampirinya. Dia adalah pimpinan geng pecundang itu. Kakinya gemetar melihat pria itumenghampirinya. Rencananya tidak seperti ini.. Dia menginginkan pertarungan tak seimbang yang memaksa lawannya berlutut di depan puluhan anak buahnya. Bukan pertarungan berlevel jauh di atasnya.

Tiga orang pelindung dan seorang ketua klan telah berhasil memporak-porandakan pasukannya. Empat lawan dua puluh delapan. Suatu hal yang mustahil. Dia telah kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Sikapnya luar biasa defensif , satu tangan mengarahkan pistol tepat ke depan, satu tangan lagi mempererat cengkeramannya pada sandera, satu-satunya peluang meloloskan diri. Seorang gadis bernama Shin Hyejeong

"Cho Kyuhyun" pria itu mengarahkan pandangan sinis pada sosok di depannya, "Aku sudah bilang kau harus datang sendiri."

Wajah Kyuhyun dingin seperti es. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan adanya emosi.

"Kalau kau maju, dia akan mati," pria itu menarik gadis yang disanderanya, mengalungkansebelah tangan di leher gadis itu, sehingga tubuh sang gadis menjadi tamengnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa, "Seseorang , Kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan terkenal sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau..." pria itu menyorongkan pistolnya hingga menyentuh sang gadis, "Buang senjatamu, CHO.. atau tunanganmu ini akan mati."

"Kasihan sekali..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek,

"Kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi pimpinan sekumpulan pecundang itu..." dia menunjuk tubuh tubuh tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal, seolah mengejek harga diri pria itu.

" DIAM" bentak pria itu garang, ia hampir membuat gadis sanderanya kehabisan napas karena tercekik,

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya antara kau dan aku!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya," satu tangan Kyuhyun kini mengangkat pisolnya, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, sebuah peluru timah melesat ke depan, seketika mengakhiri nyawa pria itu, setelah terlebih dahulu menembus leher gadis yang menjadi tamengnya.

"Kau keliru..." gumamnya, seakan berbicara pada sang pria,"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan..." ia memandang sekilas jasad gadis itu, dengan pandangan menyesal. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku sang pria. Kyuhyun membuka daftar panggilnya, menemukan nama Yuri di sana. Ceroboh seperti biasa! Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jarinya langsung menekan tombol panggil.

Dari kejauhan, wanita berambut keperakan itu menoleh pada ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. Keragu-raguan tampak pada wajahnya, sedikit ketakutan karena merasa dirinya terlalu ceroboh sehingga meninggalkan nomor telepon pada ketua geng Kobra yang bodoh itu. Untungnya, pria di sebelahnya tidak terlihat marah. Dia memberi tanda kepada sang wanita untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Mata tajam sang pria mengarah pada monitor yang memperlihatkan Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel pria tadi di telinganya.

"Permainanmu mulai membosankan, Yuri..." desis Kyuhyun, "Geng kecil seperti ini bahkan takkanpernah sanggup menyentuhku. Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berurusan." Dia tertawa. Tawanya membuat gadis berambut perak yang dipanggil Yuri itu gemetar. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Yuri tertawa dalam nada yang dibuat-buat, alisnya mulai naik turun antara gugup dan ketakutan, "Tapi kau telah membunuhnya," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Tunanganmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Yuri melihat pemandangan dingin pria itu dari monitor. Sama sekali tidak terlihat duka di wajahnya. Apalagi perasaan bersalah telah membunuh tunangannya.

"Khamsahamnida..."

Dengan sebuah kecupan jauh, Kyuhyun menutup telepon. Yuri terpana, memutar kursi yang didudukinya sehingga menghadap ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Pria itu tampan. Luar biasa tampan hingga tampak hampir tak manusiawi. Hanya saja, tato naga hitam di pelipisnya membuat pria itu terlihat berbahaya.

"Kalian berdua adalah monster..." desis Yuri pada pria itu, yang kemudian memamerkan senyum dingin memesona. Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan Yuri, lengannya terulur menyentuh wajah Yuri, membuat pola melingkar di pipi Yuri dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja," Yuri mengangguk ragu, karena sentuhan pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi sentuhan dingin. Dan terasa mematikan. Pria itu memandang sekilas kepergian Cho Kyuhyun melalui layar komputer. Kemenangan mereka cukup membuat harga dirinya terluka.

"Jadi semuanya gagal," Yuri mendesah. Pria itu tersenyum kembali, mengamati geng kecil ciptaannya telah porak-poranda di tangan Cho Kyuhyun bersama kelompoknya.

"Ini baru permulaan..." ia berkata tenang. Sorot matanya mulai memancarkan aura pembunuhan.

Permainan baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

.

SEOUL - KOREA SELATAN satu bulan kemudian.

Taksi biru itu meluncur pelan menjauhi gerbang bandara internasional. Warna-warni papan iklan berhias kunang-kunang elektrik dengan cepat tergantikan dengan kegelapan, saat taksi itu berbelok ke sudut terdalam kota Seoul, tepat ke daerah pinggiran kota yang merupakan jalan sepi menuju jantung kota yang sesungguhnya.

CHOI SIWON-penumpang taksi itu, mengerutkan keningnya sesaat ketika melihat mobil-mobil modifikasi telah ramai memenuhi jalan itu. Pengemudi taksi di depannya langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat suasana di depan telah mulai rusuh. Kelihatannya salah satu pihak tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya dalam balap liar yang diadakan sebelumnya. Tawuran antar pembalap jalanan itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Beberapa orang mulai berkelahi sampai wajah mereka babak belur, sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengayunkan senjata dengan maksud mengancam.

Supir taksi itu terpaksa menepikan mobilnya, jauh sebelum area tawuran itu,

"Maaf.. Tuan, tapi saya tidak berani lewat..." katanya dengan suara gemetaran. Siwon tersenyum sinis dan memandang mereka dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Tanpa bicara, dia mengeluarkan troli kopernya dari dalam taksi,menyerahkan selembar lima puluh ribu won sambil memberi tanda agar sopir itu memutar baik mobilnya, menghindari tempat tawuran itu.

Siwon memandang kepergian taksi itu, sebelum menaikkan troli kopernya ke atap sebuah mobil di dekatnya. Jas panjang hitamnya melambai ketika dia melangkah pelan memasuki kawasan berbahaya di depannya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Namun Siwon melangkah nyaris tanpa beban ke arena tawuran. Dengan tenang, dia menghantam beberapa orang di dekatnya, sebelum melompat ke atap mobil Jeep tinggi tang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"STOP!" Siwon berteriak memecahkan konsentrasi pembalap jalanan yang sedang asyik tawuran. Sesaat, mereka tampak terkejut, namun tak seorang pun merasa takut. Rupanya darah muda mereka begitu menggelegak hingga menguasai akal sehat mereka. Gerombolan pembalap jalanan itu akhirnya berkumpul di dekat Siwon, seakan menemukan musuh yang sama. Lalu, salah seorang namja tinggi besar yang terlihat masih muda, membalas teriakan Siwon dengan angkuh,

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu urusan kami di sini!"

"Benar," seru namja lainnya-yang jelas merupakan anak orang kaya—berteriak tak kalah angkuh, "Kami semua penguasa daerah sini! Pergi dari sini atau kau akan celaka!"

Siwon nyaris tertawa menanggapi ancaman itu, namun dia segera turun dari kap mobil yangdinaikinya lalu berhadapan dengan gerombolan itu.

"Mengapa kalian tidak pulang dan mengerjakan PR saja?" sindirnya kepada kedua orang yangterlihat masih sekolah itu, "Berkumpul di sini untuk balapan dan tawuran hanya membuang waktu sia-sia... Hidup kalian terlalu berharga."

Kedua orang itu langsung menyumpah. Dalam sedetik, Siwon menyambar tongkat bisbol di tangan namja tinggi besar di depannya, kemudian menghantamkan tongkat itu ke dua mobil didekatnya. Kaca-kaca mobil itu langsung berderak dan pecah. Sementara serpihannya memenuhi aspal jalanan.

"Kurang ajar!" namja tinggi besar itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Dia mulai menyerang Siwon, diikuti oleh anggota gerombolan yang lain. Semua mengarahkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki untuk menjatuhkan Siwon. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup tahu lawan mereka...

Tak lebih dari enam menit, seluruh anggota pembalap jalanan itu sudah berlutut di atas tanah tanpa ada keberanian lagi. Siwon mendekati namja tinggi besar itu, menarik leher bajunya, sambil berkata garang, "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia disini..."

"Maafkan saya,..." namja tersebut terlihat gemetar, dan saat itulah dia melihat sepasang matayang menatapnya dari balik kacamata gelap, "Kau—"

Siwon menghempaskan namja itu begitu saja di tanah. Namja itu masih gemetar dalam ketakutannya ketika dia melihat sebuah BMW mendekati tempat itu. Dua orang pria tampankeluar dari masing-masing pintu, dan langsung menghampiri Siwon dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

Namja tadi nyaris ketakutan setengah mati ketika sosok Siwon mengambil troli koper danmenghilang dalam mobil BMW yang menjemputnya.

Dengan bibir gemetaran, namja itu berkata kepada teman-teman gerombolannya, "Matanya berwarna biru..." Kalimat namja tadi membawa keheningan yang menyayat bagi gerombolan

itu. Tak lama sebelumnya mereka menyadari sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"CHOI SIWON..." gumam salah satu namja dari gerembolan tadi sambil berlari menuju mobilnya, cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan luar biasa ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menurunkan kakinya.

Penat.

Berjam-jam berada di pesawat, perundingannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan sejumlah masalah membebani kepalanya hingga pening. Belum lagi masalah tawuran yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang ini, ia lebih memerlukan ketenangan ekstra, namun sebuah tepukan keras mendarat dibahunya.

"Hai, Hyung !" Choi Minho memamerkan cengiran yang lebar di wajahnya. Siwon melirik pada Choi Yong Doo yang sedang menghisap rokoknya di sisi kanan mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"Buruk," Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya dengan acuh.

"Hyung harus ke tempat Appa sekarang," Minho menunjuk Siwon, "Ada urusan penting yang mau dia bicarakan dengan Hyung!"

Semoga saja bukan soal Cho Kyuhyun lagi— Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Ia takkan suka mendengarnya."

"Tenang saja..." Yong Doo memotong, "Kupikir iya... dia takkan suka mendengarnya. Tapi ini bukan soal itu."

Kedua alis Siwon bertaut. "Lalu?"

Yong Doo angkat bahu. Ia memang malas mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusannya, kecuali kalau diminta. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Seberapa buruk yang terjadi?"

Nada suara Siwon meninggi, "Dia tetap menganggap insiden geng Kobra sebagai kesalahan kita."

Minho mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara kosong sambil memaki, "Memangnya geng Kobra membawa surat izin dari Naga Biru sewaktu menyulik tunangannya? Cho Kyuhyun, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Yong Doo menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi membuat Siwon risih. Kalau saja itu adalah Siwon yangdulu, dia tidak akan menunjukkan sikap seperti itu.

Yong Doo dan Minho saling berpandangan.

"Sudah tidak merokok?" pancing Yong Doo

"_Siwonnie, merokok itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Bagaimana kalau kau terkena bronkitis atau yang paling parah kau bisa terkena kanker paru-paru"_

Siwon teringat kata-kata seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berhenti merokok. Seseorang yang-berharga- buatnya.

"Aku tidak mau terkena bronkitis atau yang paling parah kanker paru-paru" Siwon menggeleng halus, memberi tanda ejekan kepada Yong Doo. Namun saudaranya itu malah menambahkan, "Jesicca . mencarimu! Kelihatannya Tuan Putri keluarga Jung itu benar tergila-gila kepadamu..."

Pandangan tak percaya terlihat di wajah Siwon. Ia memijit dahinya, lelah. "Aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengganggu."

Minho mendecakkan lidah, "Semua namja yang ada di Seoul ingin menjadi kekasihnya." gerutunya sebal,

Siwon menepiskan tangan, membuat gerakan menolak.

"Mungkin kalau dia menyukaiku, sudah dari dulu aku makan.."

"Minho-ya!"

"Fine!" Minho mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanda menyerah.

Choi Siwon adalah penerus klan Naga Biru, semenjak kejadian itu ia selalu menjauhi hal-hal yang seharusnya dekat dengan dunia mereka. Termasuk Jung Jesicca putri kesayangan seorang keluarga terpandang di Korea. Hal ini membuat Minho meradang. Ia tahu, Siwon melakukannya karena sebab yang jelas, tapi tetap saja—menurut Minho sikap Siwon itu agak abnormal untuk seorang mafia. -Mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalu-pikir Minho.

Hingga kini, Siwon terus mengacuhkan sang Putri tersebut Kalau saja Choi Ki Ho suka mencampuri urusan percintaan anak-anaknya, pastilah ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan anaknya itu kepada Jesicca. Hanya saja, Choi Ki Ho termasuk tipe ayah yang tidak terlalu peduli akan segala tetek bengek perjodohan ala dunia mafia. Terlalu absurd baginya.

"Kapan kau bisa melupakan namja itu?. Kau harus bisa Move on dari dia. Lihatlah Jung Jesicca Dia cantik, imut, seksi..."

"Aku bukan tipe buaya macam kamu..." Siwon menanggapi dengan malas, "Aku tak ingin jadi Choi Ki Ho kedua." Ia memejamkan mata. Siluet kelam ayahnya muncul kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Choi Ki Ho, Ketua Naga Biru—Orang yang masuk daftar 5 orang paling kaya di Korea dan Asia, juga ketua klan mafia yang punya banyak bisnis, baik itu bisnis legal maupun ilegal. Licik dan licin, sehingga tak pernah sekalipun tersentuh polisi. Daftar kejahatannya seperti sengaja dilupakan.

"Apa Kyuhyun akan melupakan masalah ini?"

kalimat Yong Doo memecahkan lamunan Siwon, menyadarkannya akan kenyataan lain bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bagus sekali.. semuanya datang di saat yang paling tidak tepat.

"Sepertinya susah menemukan cara agar dia melepaskan kita..." Minho menambahkan, "Lagian,kapan lagi dia bisa mendapat kesempatan mencari keuntungan dari kita?"

"Bisa tidak, berhenti mengungkit soal Kyuhyun?" Siwon berteriak, "Dia sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi nanti, aku harus menjelaskan perundingan itu..."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Seperti kesepakatan ketiga klan. Mata ditukar mata. Nyawa ditukar nyawa."

Minho menganga, "Maksud Hyung?"

"Insiden ini menewaskan tunangannya. Jadi dia meminta—"

"Little Naga Biru.." _Yong_ Doo lebih dulu menjawab

"Tapi Little Naga Biru - Sulli sudah meninggal! " Minho berkata histeris, "Hyung, kau tidak melupakannya sewaktu dia diculik Nickhun psikopat dari Thailand itu?"

Kalau Sulli tahu seseorang macam Cho Kyuhyun menginginkannya, mungkin ia akan bersyukur 'hanya' disakiti bajingan macam Nickhun di dunia mafia ada lebih banyak orang-orang brengsek dan bad guy yang lebih menakutkan dari seorang Nickhun

Siwon melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak, melihat pandangan tak suka di wajah Minho. Minho sangat menyayangi Sulli—Choi Sulli, Little Naga Biru mereka - adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya, adik perempuan yang mereka sangat sayangi.

Siwon menghela napas, mengingat masa lalu mereka, masa di mana hanya ada kebahagiaan tak ada penderitaan, masa dimana seorang Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan -Kim Jong Woon hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

.

SETIAP ORANG pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Choi Ki Ho sudah mendengarkan omong kosong ini berjuta-juta kali dan tidak pernah mempercayainya. Untuk seorang ketua klan mafia sepertinya, jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang absurd. Namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja dalam kehidupannya datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan nyata, terkecuali terkadang ada yang kembali datang, membawa seorang anak sambil mengatakan, "aku tak mampu merawatnya,"sepertinya seorang anak hanya seperti seorang peliharaan yang bisa Ki Ho telah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja bahkan sejak ia berusia belasan tahun.

Tampan, muda, dan gairahnya membuat namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja yang ia idamkan akan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut dan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Dari kesemuanya yang ada tak ada yang mampu membuatnya merasakan keindahan cinta. Yang ada hanya kekosongan. Seperti menikmati cangkang tanpa isi. Kemudian, saat itulah, saat ia baru diangkat menjadi ketua, saat kehidupannya mulai dikacaukan masalah klan, dan ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan permainan cinta yang semu, ia jatuh cinta. Yeoja itu adalah Kim Yoona putri pemilik SM Entertaiment.

Choi Ki Ho tidak sadar kalau dia hampir tak dapat melupakan wajah wanita itu. Kedua matanya yang bagai kenari, rambutnya yang gelap, berarak serta kulitnya yang gading. Yoona adalah seseorang yang amat jauh dari jangkauannya, namun seperti wanita lain yang sulit menolak pesonanya, Choi Ki Ho akhirnya mendapatkan wanita itu.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi, terlebih untuk sebuah hubungan berdasar kebohongan memang telah menjadi miliknya. Namun sayang, dengan terbongkarnya kebohongan Choi Ki Ho, ia juga harus merelakan wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Yoona tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang penjahat. Kembali ia terkubur dalam statusnya sebagai ketua klan, memasrahkan harapannya dalam gairah sesaat, namja berstatus uke dan yeoja yang silih berganti, walaupun harapan yang sesungguhnya adalah hidup bersama dengan Yoona.

Selamanya.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Choi Ki Ho hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, melihat wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya masih segelap dulu, hanya sedikit keriput di sudut mata yang mempertegas kedewasaannya.

Yoona berdiri di depannya dengan anggun.

Menawan.

Memesona.

"Lama tak bertemu, Ki Ho-ya..."suara itu membawa kembali ingatan Ki Ho akan kebersamaan manis mereka. Sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Yoona mengenakan blouse berwarna jingga dan rok panjang berwarna putih, terlihat sempurna membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Ki Ho langsung tergoda untuk merengkuhnya agar ia tak perlu melepaskan wanita itu lagi.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Choi Ki Ho bertanya santai, Yoona hanya memamerkan sedikit senyum dari sudut bibirnya. Cukup membuat hati Ki Ho melumer.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..." Yoona mendekati Ki Ho, "Bagaimana rasanya melewatkan sehari bersama seorang Choi Ki Ho..." Yoona terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang mungil kearah Ki Ho.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ki Ho menyambut uluran tangan Yoona, mengusir supir pribadinya untuk kemudian mengambil alih kemudi di balik setir Mercedesnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat ini. Saat jalan-jalan bersama, tertawa, berbagi cerita. Ki Ho menginginkan waktu bergulir lebih lambat, demi berlama-lama dengan pujaannya. Hanya dengan wanita itu, ia merasakan bagaimana mencintai tanpa syarat, tanpa terikat oleh sesuatu, termasuk oleh waktu.

Dan ketika senja mulai menghiasi angkasa, di atas paviliun milik Ki Ho, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat, wanita pujaannya itu sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencariku?" Ki Ho berkata sambil menghirup segelas wine. Yoona berdiri sambil bersandar di balkon. Wajahnya terlihat cerah ketika ia mendekati Ki Ho, dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau kan tahu aku ada di mana,"

Yoona memasang mimik lucu, "Aku takkan bisa melarikan diri dari seorang ketua klan macam kamu,bukan?"

"Jadi, kau tahu?"

"Tahu kalau orang-orangmu selalu mengawasiku setiap hari?" Yoona menyibakkan poninya,sejenak terlihat berpikir, "Kalau bukan karena pengaruhmu, sindikat anak jalanan itu takkan membiarkan aku membawa anak-anak bawahan mereka begitu saja bukan? Aku percaya aku akan segera menghilang." Yoona membuat gerakan memotong di lehernya.

Ki Ho tersenyum, "Ada baiknya kalau kau berhenti membawa anak-anak jalanan itu."

"Aku tak suka melihat anak-anak kecil diberdayakan untuk mengemis di jalan raya sampai

lewat tengah malam," Yoona merenung, "Mereka semua masih kecil. Tidak semestinya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku ini wanita, dan juga seorang ibu."

Ki Ho tak tampak terkejut, "Kudengar dia mirip aku..." ia menatap Yoona, "Anakmu."

"Anakmu juga. Sifat pamannya memang mirip sekali," Yoona tertawa, "Terima kasih telah menjaga kami selama ini."

Sekali lagi Ki Ho merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan wanita ini. Tiba-tiba Yoona berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon, "Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku? Kalau kau akan terus menjaga mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Aku percaya Choi Ki Ho ketua klan Naga Biru akan selalu menepati janjinya."

"Dan aku tidak mudah mengucapkan janji," Ki Ho mempertegas nada bicaranya, "Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku—" Yoona tampak gugup, "Aku mau kau berjanji lebih dulu."

Yoona tetap keras kepala! Ki Ho tau, bagaimanapun ia berusaha mendebat, Yoona akan terus bersikukuh pada keinginannya. Ia merasakan dejavu yang sama dengan saat Yoona meninggalkannya dulu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hal ini.

Sangat tidak beres.

Ki Ho tahu itu. Namun, masalahnya, Yoona akan tetap membuatnya menyerah— karena Ki Ho tahu, ia mencintai wanita ini melebihi apa pun dalam hidupnya.

Yoona memamerkan senyumnya lagi, sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. Rasa penasaran mulai menggelitik Ki Ho. Yoona telah mempermainkan perasaannya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana, Ki Ho-ya? Kau mau berjani?"

Setengah hati, Ki Ho menganggukkan kepala. Namun Yoona mengecup pipinya, mengatakan sekali lagi kalau ia harus menepati janjinya.

"Ingatlah. Kau harus selalu menjaga mereka, walau aku sudah tidak ada di sana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah tidak ada disana?" suara Ki Ho meninggi.

"Aku akan mati," tidak sedikit pun getaran terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia mengatakannya seolah ia akan berpesiar ke luar negeri. Sebaliknya justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ki Ho.

"Apa?"

"Aku terkena kanker rahim. Seharusnya hidupku tak akan lama lagi."

Ki Ho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Benar dugaanku— sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi .

Ia menatap garang pada Yoona, "Jadi untuk itu kau kemari? Untuk mengatakan kalau kau akan mati? Kau pikir siapa aku ini?"

Yoona menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ki Ho, memeluh pria itu erat-erat. Kehangatannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai," bisiknya lembut, "Aku tak bisa mencintai lagi, selain mencintaimu..."

Ki Ho menggertakkan gerahamnya, ini sangat tidak adil .

"Aku ingin membawanya ke Seoul."

Yoona melepaskan pelukannya, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, "Maksudmu, membawa Kim Taeyon ?"

"Membawanya masuk Naga Biru . Menjadi Little Naga Biru."

"Kau tidak boleh—" Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Choi Sulli kedua..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sulli bukanlah kehendakku."

Yoona melipat tangannya, wajahnya tampak serius. Kelihatannya ia ingin mencari cara berkilah lagi. Ki Ho meradang dibuatnya.

"Dia itu juga anakku. Biarkan aku menjaganya, memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan..."

Yoona mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin membawa Taeyon, aku takkan melarangmu. Tapi, aku punya dua syarat... pertama, jangan membawanya saat jantungku berdetak... kedua, aku mau kau membawa saudara laki-lakinya..."

.

.

.

.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruang pribadi Choi Ki Ho. Yunho -kepala penjaga utama- yang lebih dulu berada di sana segera membukakan pintu untuk Siwon dan kedua pangeran Naga Biru lainnya. Ia sudah amat siap dengan segala risiko yang akan terjadi, hanya saja, ia merasa agak risih harus mengatakan keinginan

Siwon membuka jaketnya, lalu duduk di sofa panjang bersama Yunho, Minho dan Yong Doo.

Pikiran Siwon mulai kusut, bahkan sebelum dirinya menerima segala perintah Choi Ki Ho. Namun,berbeda dengan dugaannya bahwa ayahnya akan menanyakan masalah Cho Kyuhyun, Ayahnya malah melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat ke atas meja di depan mereka.

Siwon lebih dulu membukanya, menemukan foto dan data seorang yeoja cantik dan namja manis disampingnya berumur kira-kira delapan belas tahun.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi ke Busan, untuk mencarinya..."

"Aish! Saat genting seperti ini, masih sempat memikirkan hal yang tak penting. Betul tidak Hyung" Minho mendesis pelan, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Siwon. Namja itu terlihat terus menerus menatap foto itu. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada namja di foto tersebut.

"Dia-"

"Siapa mereka?" Yong Doo bertanya

"Little Naga Biru," Ki Ho berkata pendek.

Membuat Siwon menjatuhkan kertasnya. Minho tersedak, Yong doo terpana,. Kata-kata ini seolah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Namun Choi Ki Ho sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia melanjutkan perintahnya dengan suara datar, seperti perintah tugas-tugas sebelumnya.

"Mereka adalah anak Yoona. Salah satunya adalah anak angkatnya. Aku ingin kalian mencari mereka," Ki Ho menjelaskan, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka kepada publik saat launching hotel baru kita di Busan."

"Appa serius mau mengangkat Little Naga Biru?" Yong Doo teringat perundingan Siwon dengan Cho Kyuhyun , "Bagaimana kalau ditunda saja? Little Naga Biru adalah hal yang diinginkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan kematian tunangannya..."

Choi Ki Ho tampak terkejut— namun hanya sebentar. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya.

"Kalau aku harus menyerahkan putriku. Aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada orang seperti Yunho." Ki Ho menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Yunho, membuat pria itu memalingkan muka. Seketika Yong Doo memasang tampang gusar.

"I'm out!" Siwon bangkit berdiri, "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup mereka itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu!" lalu ia melangkah pergi, diiringi tatapan kedua pangeran Naga Biru. Minho hendak mencegah, namun tangannya ditahan Yong Doo. Minho menyambar foto yang disodorkan oleh Yong Doo kepadanya. Minho terbelalak.

"Namja itu, bukankah dia KIM JONG WOON?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Annyeong semuanya, lama tak berjumpa dengan author abal-abal ini. Kali ini Hyuna membawa sebuah FF yang terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya My Lovely Gangster

FF utang Hyuna makin banyak ya..

Satu-satu deh menyelesaikannya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini

Berikanlah saran atau krtik, biar Hyuna lebih semangat lagi

Mind to Review…


	2. Chapter 2

Black and White Chapter 2

.

.

.

Diclaimer

Super Junior and other cast punya orang tua

Mereka masing-masing

And this FF is Mine

Cast

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon and with other cast

Pair

Kyusung, Wonsung, and other

Warning

This FF is YAOI, Shou-Ai

Un-official pair

Miss Typo dimana-mana, OOC

Tidak menerima flame karena pair atau karena FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sejenisnya

Diharapkan tidak memaksakan diri untuk membaca FF ini

HAPPY READING

Cafe Mouse and Rabbit - kawasan Busan

Pukul tiga sore.

"... Welcome to Mouse and Rabbit cafe . " Kim Yesung menyapa kedua turis Asing yang baru sampai di cafenya, menunjukkan menu terbaru di cafenya sambil menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Kedua turis itu dibuatnya manggut- manggut sebelum menunjuk salah satu makanan pilihannya. Yesung memaksakan bibirnya untuk membuat seulas senyum.

Sudah sebulan Yoona oemma-nya berpulang. Kenyataan ini masih menyakitkan baginya. Bagi Yesung, Yoona adalah seorang penolong, seorang pelindung, bahkan juga seorang ibu yang kasih sayangnya melebihi ibu biologisnya sendiri. Tanpa Yoona, mungkin Kim Yesung hanya akan menjadi seorang bayi yang dibuang dalam sebuah kardus bekas. Beruntung sekali, Yoona menemukannya. Sejak itu, Yesung selalu menganggap Yoona adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Berita kematian itu terlalu cepat datang kepadanya. Tepat saat pengumuman kelulusan, Yoona menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kenyataan ini bahkan tidak diketahui seorang pun di Mouse and Rabbit. Kecuali dirinya.

Kim Yoona dalah wanita yang kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga ia mampu membesarkan dua anaknya, serta mengelola bisnis sendiri. Bahkan ia juga memiliki kebiasaan membawa anak-anak jalanan yang ditemuinya untuk tinggal di panti asuhan gereja milik Park Jung Soo sambil bekerja di tokonya. Park Jung Soo adalah sahabat terbaik Yoona, teman kuliahnya di Seoul, Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hanya kepada Jung Soo-lah, Yoona mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya,

Yesung memandang refleksi dirinya di muka cermin antik di depan meja kasir.

"Yesung-ah..." sebuah suara membuat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin. Jung Soo telah berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu pergi ke Jepang ?" Jung Soo bertanya. Yesung memang pernah berniat meneruskan kuliah di Jepang sembari menjalankan sebuah misi sosial, sebuah yayasan yang berpusat di Seoul pernah menawarinya beasiswa itu.

"Sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat, Hyung" Yesung mengeluh, "Taeyon masih membutuhkan aku..." Ucapnya lirih.

Jung Soo jalan mondar-mandir, terlihat kegelisahan memayungi yang sadar akan hal itu memandangnya heran.

Hari ini Jung Soo kembali mengunjungi cafe. Bahkan kali ini Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tumben-tumbennya sempat menyetel televisi menonton liputan khusus mengenai hegemoni klan Naga Biru di kawasan Asia. Untuk apa Jung Soo Hyung menonton acara tidak bermutu? Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia paling anti dengan urusan gangster macam Naga Biru, apalagi pada Choi Ki Ho, ketua klan mafia tersebut, sekaligus pemilik jaringan hotel, klab dan lounge eksklusif . Ia sering diberitakan menjalin asmara dengan yeoja atau namja berstatus uke dari berbagai kalangan.

Tanpa terasa, Yesung menyeletuk, "Kelihatannya sedang tertarik sekali. Apa mereka mau jadi donatur gereja? Kalau benar, lebih baik ditolak saja. Uang mereka pasti kotor!" Yesung memasangtampang sinis.

"Bicaramu terlalu kasar. Mereka hanya bisnis properti dan entertainment."

"Hahahaha" Yesung tertawa seperti mengejek.

"Mafia properti dan bisnis hiburan malam, maksud Hyung ? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antara mereka dengan preman intelek."

Jung Soo tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Maaf, Hyung, bicara saya memang kelewatan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... Aku sedang khawatir."

Yesung mengerutkan alis.

"Sebelum Yoona meninggal, ia sempat memberitahuku sesuatu, bahwa Naga Biru-"

Jung Soo menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sebuah BMW merah melintas di depan gerbang panti. Kemunculan mobil mewah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Yesung, mengingat penduduk di sekitar Panti tergolong sangat sederhana. Jangan-jangan Taeyon memulai masalah lagi. Yesung memijit keningnya.

Yesung memandang Jung Soo lagi, melihat wajah itu telah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Yesung-ah... mereka sudah tiba." kata Jung Soo, nyaris berbisik

"Mereka siapa, Hyung?"

"Naga Biru"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangan mengikuti isyarat Jung Soo. Rupanya benar, BMW merah itu. Perhatian Yesung teralih pada stiker berwarna blue sapphire yang terpasang di sana. Itu adalah lambang klan Naga Biru.

"Hyung, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang lebih baik kamu sembunyi dulu. Nanti setelah dia pergi, kamu pergi cari Taeyon dan langsung kabur nanti malam! Cepat!"

Yesung menuruti perintah Jung Soo dengan sebal. Yesung paling tidak menyukai rahasia. Apalagi rahasia yang berbahaya seperti ini. Kalau memang Taeyon membuat masalah dengan orang Naga Biru, Yesung berjanji akan merontokkan gigi Taeyon dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau perlu, dengan memakai palu.

Yesung melihat seseorang yang amat familiar keluar dari mobil itu. Mata topaznya langsung mengingatkan Yesung pada Choi Min Ho, salah satu seorang Pangeran Naga Biru . Yesung bertambah heran ketika mendengar percakapan antara Jung Soo dan namja itu. Refleks, Yesung menekan nomor Taeyon dari ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Taeyon-ah... ini Oppa..." Yesung berbisik. Di seberang sana, terdengar hembusan napas gelisah dari Taeyon , "Ada apa Oppa, apa aku membuat masalah lagi"

"Orang Naga Biru ada di sini... Jung Soo Hyung menyuruhmu kabur nanti malam."

"ANDWE!" Taeyon terdiam sejenak,

"Sumpah, aku tidak pernah buat masalah dengan —"

"Dengar dulu! Ini bukan karena kamu sedang ada masalah dengan mereka! Ini tentang Oemma!

"Apa? Oemma?"

"Kau tak akan percaya ini! Sekarang kamu sembunyi saja dulu. Kalau bisa, rayu seseorang temanmu supaya mau meminjamkan mobilnya. Pokoknya nanti kuceritakan! Oppa tunggu di jalan depan, jam sepuluh malam."

Klik! Yesung menutup teleponnya. Yesung mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kali ini Yesung melihat beberapa orang keluar dari mobil lain yang baru tiba. Seorang di antaranya adalah Choi Yong Doo. Mereka kembali berbicara cukup alot. Sampai Jung Soo berkali-kali mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya.

Ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat!

Naga Biru? Taeyon mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan ia berurusan dengan organisasi mafia macam mereka? Taeyon menyomot snack terakhirnya dengan terburu-buru, langsung merasakan kepingan pedas keripik itu menusuk bibirnya hingga nyaris berdarah. Ia menepikan mobil di pertigaan depan kompleks, dan melihat Yesung sudah ada di sana.

Kim Yesung, Oppa-nya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dan sangat disayanginya. Setelah Oemmanya tak ada, Taeyon selalu bergantung kepada Yesung. Setiap Taeyon membuat masalah Yesung selalu ada disampingnya untuk membantu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Tapi kali ini, Yesung yang dikenal Taeyon sejak bertahun-tahun lalu seratus persen berbeda dari biasanya. Taeyon terkadang iri kepadanya, karena selalu berhasil bersikap tenang di segala kesempatan. Tapi kali ini Yesung terlihat sangat gelisah dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat

Yesung langsung mengambil posisi di samping Taeyon. Ia menjelaskan dengan cepat rencana pergi ke pedalaman Cheonan nun jauh di sana. Rupanya Naga Biru benar-benar memaksa mereka memilih untuk melarikan diri. Taeyon langsung mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan alasannya pada Yesung.

Taeyon kali ini memilih jalan sepi daripada jalan kota. Alasannya, selain lebih cepat sampai, tentu lebih aman. Taeyon benar, dalam sekejap mereka sudah keluar dari Busan Tapi jalan yang mereka lewati benar-benar parah, sampai-sampai sulit membedakan mana jalan yang benar dan mana jalan jadi-jadian. Belum lagi lubang yang selalu menghiasi setiap pinggiran aspal.

Benar-benar jalan seribu guncangan! Pikir Yesung.

"Oppa bilang ada orang Naga Biru datang?"

"iya." Yesung menjawab setengah sadar,

"Pangeran Naga Biru. Kamu tidak tahu, suasananya tegang sekali. Jadi Jong Soo Hyung menyuruhmu kabur. Oh, iya... aku lupa, gara- gara itu aku jadi ikutan kabur."

Taeyon memperlihatkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, "Mianhae Oppa.. tapi sudah kubilang, kan...kalau aku tidak pernah buat masalah dengan orang seperti mereka..."

"Tapi kamu seperti magnet yang menarik penjahat mendekat." Yesung memijit keningnya yang mulai pusing, "Sekarang aku tahu sebabnya."

"Sebabnya?"

"Ayahmu-lah penyebabnya, Choi Ki Ho, Kamu ini anak penjahat!"

Taeyon tertawa, gurauan yang nggak lucu! Masa aku anak orang terkenal macam dia? Sekalian saja bilang kalau ayahnya adalah Barack Obama.

Taeyon menggaruk kepalanya, ekspresi Yesung yang seperti orang mati menyadarkan Taeyon kalau omongannya tadi bukan main-main, apalagi setelah Oppanya itu berkata serius, "Menurutmu, ada tidak mobil yang kurang kerjaan membuntuti kita di tengah jalan pegunungan seperti ini?"

Taeyon memutar badan, melihat sebuah Range Rover berada tak jauh di belakang mereka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena baru terpikir untuk memperhatikan mobil itu. Taeyon mencoba sedikit melepas gas, lalu melihat situasi mobil belakang. Ikut melambat. Setelah Taeyon menginjak gas, mobil itu ikut menambak kecepatannya. Range Rover itu benar-benar mengikuti kami.

"Oppa benar, ..." keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Taeyon. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"

Yesung menelan ludah, napasnya mulai sesak.

"Dia ingin membawamu ke Seoul. Sepertinya aku sempat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bilang ' akan menyerahkannya pada ketua klan yakuza' atau semacamnya."

"Seram sekali! Jadi aku mau diserahkan pada ketua klan Yakuza?"

"Makanya kita disuruh kabur, tahu!" Yesung mengacak rambut Taeyon gemas.

"Pantas tadi Oppa menyuruhku meminjam mobil ," Taeyon meringis sedikit, "Semoga saja mobilnya tidak baret lagi. Kalau tidak, aku bakalan menikahi orang yang lebih mengerikan dari ketua Yakuza!"

Bak adegan film action, Taeyon langsung menekan pedal gasnya tanpa ampun, membuat Mistsubishi Gallant itu melompat sebelum meluncur mengerikan di atas aspal. Si pengemudi Range Rover dengan lihai menambah kecepatanmobilnya, seakan telah tahu kalau dirinya telah ketahuan membuntutinya. Mobil itu bahkan berusaha menyusul. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dan mengabaikan Yesung yang sudah makin teler, Taeyon terus menginjak gas, sampai kakinyamenempel seutuhnya pada pedal itu. Lawannya, seperti elang yang sedang memburu mangsanya, terus berpacu, meluncut setengah terbang, tak membiarkan Taeyon lolos sedetik pun dari depannya.

Akhirnya, mobil itu berhasil memepet Taeyon dan mulai menghadang jalannya. Melihat ini, Taeyonterpaksa menekan pedal rem, menghentikan mobilnya sebelum menabrak mobil itu.

TTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Taeyon memencet klakson dengan kesal. Mobil di depannya tak bergeming. Pintu depannya terbuka. Seorang namja turun dari kursi pengemudi. Perawakannya sangat atletis, rambutnya berwarna coklat tembaga, berkibar di atas bahunya yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya itu Choi Min Ho.." Yesung berbisik, " Si Pangeran Naga Biru. Kita benar-benar dalam kesulitan sekarang."

Min Ho tersenyum ramah, "Mau ke mana? Kok tidak bilang-bilang? Bisa kan ditemani olehku.."

Gila...

Mana ada orang kabur ditemani , pikir Taeyon. Ia mulai kesal dengan gaya bicara Min Ho yang terlihat sok gaul.

"Kami mau mengantar handycraft, " Yesung mencoba menjawab datar, namun ada nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Hahaha nganter handycraft malem-malem gini..." Min Ho celingukan menyatroni sisi mobil,

"Kalian tidak bermaksud kabur kan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalo kabur, mau apa?" Taeyon mendadak turun, dan menggebrak pintu dengan keras.

Min Ho tersenyum lagi, membuat Taeyon makin kesal, "Siapa kalian, mengakui orang seenaknya, memaksa orang ikut kalian ke Seoul! Sorry aja, ya... daripada ikut kalian, lebih baik jadi pengemis di pinggir jalan!"

Yesung yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam mobil memaksakan diri keluar, takut kalau Taeyon nekad menantang Min Ho yang badannya berotot besar itu.

"Sayang sekali, ini bukan kemauanku , tapi permintaan bos besar. Kalo mau marah, silahkan saja langsung berbicara ke Choi Ki Ho di Seoul !"

"Bagus," Taeyon tersenyum miring. Ia langsung melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Min Ho. Biar wajahmu hancur, pikirnya. Sebelum Taeyon dapat mendaratkan tamparannya, tangannya telah ditahan oleh seorang namja, kira-kira berusia pertengahan dua puluhan. Rambutnya mencapai tengkuk, di cat pirang, dan dibiarkan berantakan. Matanya yang tidak terlalu lebar dibingkai kacamata tipis, hidungnya mancung, sepadan dengan bibir tipis di bawahnya. Taeyonlangsung teringat peran Bae Yong Jun di Winter Sonata. Tangan Taeyon melemas, seakan baru menerima serbuan listrik tegangan tinggi, dan ia sama sekali tak mampu melawan namja di depannya itu.

"Good job, Young Do-ya!" Min Ho berkata riang,

"Tidak ada gunanya melawan kita! Lebih baik kalian ikut kita, daripada aku pakai cara yang lebih kasar..." ia mengulurkan sebuah lipatan saputangan berisi kloroform. Taeyon langsung menyerah. Lebih baik dibawa secara sadar daripada dibawa dalam keadaan teler... ia mengerling ke arah Yesung yang sekarang tampak lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya. Min Ho mengitarinya seperti buaya kelaparan sedang mengintai mangsanya. Taeyon melihat bola mata Yesung mengerjap, berharap Min Ho segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi Min Ho malah menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan giginnya yang panjang-panjang.

"Kau yang namanya Kim Yesung?" bentaknya.

Sebuah anggukan halus terlihat dari kepala Yesung. Min Ho langsung menunjukkan ekspresi puas. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata,

"Berarti kau juga harus ikut."

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Jong Woon Hyung" pikir Min Ho

.

.

.

Yesung tak pernah menyangka nasibnya akan sesial ini setelah seluruh hidupnya dilewatkan bersama Kim Taeyon. Ia memang sering terseret dalam masalah geng kecil-kecilan, dipanggil kepala sekolah, dimarahi Oemma karena ketahuan ikut keisengan Taeyon, tapi ia tidak pernah bermimpi bisa berurusan dengan Naga Biru, Apalagi dengan namja Pangeran Naga Biru yang kerap diejeknya sebagai boyband , preman intelek, dan lain sebagainya.

Yesung dapat mendengar teriakan Taeyon saat para hairstylist dan fashion stylist mempermaknya habis-habisan. Ingin terkikik sendiri, kalau saja hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Cewek-cewek stylist itu berkicau riang sambil mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar pakaian,

Meeting room hotel sudah dipenuhi banyak wartawan saat Yesung memasuki ruangan bersama Choi Min Ho, Choi Young Do, Yunho dan Taeyon, Sekumpulan kursi telah berderet di belakang sebuah meja panjang, dengan mikrofon tegak di atas masing-masing kursi. Yesung mendapat tempat duduk nomor dua dari ujung kiri. Di sebelah kanannya, duduk Min Ho dan Young Do, mengapit sebuah kursi kosong yang diperuntukkan untuk Choi Ki Ho.

Beberapa tempat duduk lain juga dibiarkan kosong. Yesung tidak tahu, itu untuk siapa. Taeyon duduk di samping Young Do. Tangannya sibuk memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah, mungkin pengalihan perhatian agar dia tidak menarik sanggulnya,

Yunhi berdiri bersama seorang namja asing di sebelah Choi Ki Ho. Wajah Yunho tampak tidak tenang. Terlebih lagi karena namja asing itu menatapnya licik. Yunho memilih duduk di dekat Yesung. dan saat itulah Yesung menyadari, bahwa duabangku di sana ternyata kosong, tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Konferensi pers itu berlangsung membosankan. Yesung ngin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Sedikit pembukaan mengawali konferensi itu, kemudian basa-basi, pengumuman pengangkatan Yesung dan Taeyon sebagai anak angkatnya Choi Ki Ho, pengenalan hotel... aahhh... membosankan sekali! Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di badan kursi, pertanda mulai bosan. Ia tak memerdulikan Choi Ki Ho memohon maaf karena calon partnernya,Cho Kyuhyun yang seharusnya hadir, batal datang. Atau YunHo yang mengumumkan proyek kerjasama dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kami telah memiliki rekan bisnis yang luar biasa dari keluarga Cho..."

Hey! Tunggu dulu! Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa rasanya nama ini terdengar familiar? Yesung mengerutkan dahi. Selama ini ia kurang perhatian terhadap dunia selebritas, namun sepertinya ia pernah melihat nama ini dalam sebuah berita koran. Saat sesi tanya jawab, Yesung kembali mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun disebut oleh seorang wartawan dari tabloid gosip selebritas. Rupanya berita yang dia lihat dulu berasal dari tabloid itu.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapat Anda tentang gosip yang mengatakan kalau Anda akan bertunangan dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan kepada Taeyon, setelah serentetan pertanyaan bermutu rendah lainnya, kelihatan seperti membubuhkan stempel yeoja matre pada Taeyon. Taeyon jenuh menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, kaleng soda di tangannya digenggamnya dengan sangat erat, mungkin sebentar lagi, ia akan menimpuk kelapa si wartawan dengan sepatu.

"Maaf, bisa Anda menjawab pertanyaansaya?"

Taeyon memijit keningnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi amarah, murka, dan kesal. Yesung tak tahan melihatnya. Yesung membuat deheman kecil di mikrofon yang terpasang di hadapannya, membuat perhatian wartawan itu teralih.

"Kalau Anda sendiri, bagaimana?" Yesung berkata ketus, wartawan yeoja itu langsung terlihat gelagapan. Yesung. sudah terlanjur emosi, melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau dia seperti yang Anda laporkan—" Yesung mengangkat tangankanannya, membuat ekspresi tidak peduli,

"'Petualangan sang penakluk wanita dan korban- korbannya...' hanya ada dua kata: Tidak berminat. Mana mungkin aku akan menyerahkan adikku kepada playboy yang tak pernah menghargai wanita macam dia"

Wartawan tadi terlihat pucat pasi, memamerkan ekspresi yang mengatakan bukan aku yang menulis laporannya. Yesung tersenyum puas, bersyukur Cho Kyuhyun batal datang kesana, kalau tidak, ia tidak akan punya keberaniansebesar itu untuk melontarkan kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan ketua naga timur Asia itu.

Ucapan itu jelas sebuah gertak sambal. Mana mungkin dia dapat melawan ketua klan yang bahkan tidak diketahui wujudnya? Cho Kyuhyun, tak banyak yang diketahui Yesung tentangnya, mungkin dia tampan, atau berkuasa, namun juga penjahat yang kejam, sadis, dan tak bertanggung jawab.

Jumpa pers itu masih berjalan membosankan dan Yesung memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya sekalian. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kelompok orang yang sedari tadi mencuri kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya bersama Taeyon.

Gala dinner yang panjang mengharuskan Yesung memamerkan senyum palsu pada setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Ini betul-betul menyiksa. Ia jadi tahu, kenapa dari dulu Taeyon selalu membenci pesta. Dia tidak melihat Taeyon berada di sana, mungkin dia sudah kabur duluan.

Berada di tengah orang-orang itu membuat Yesung merasa sesak. Sumpek. Namja itu kemudian memilih untuk hengkang dari tempat itu, menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit menuju balkon.

Kegelapan menyambutnya dengan kesunyian. Samar-samar Yesung dapat mendengar lagu dalam denting petikan gitar. Suara itu jelas bukan dari ball room. Iramanya kadang bertempo lambat, sejenak terdengar seperti irama latin, lalu sebentar kemudian terdengar kasar, seperti dipaksa untuk mengalun cepat. Tidak sinkron. Namun di dalam ketidaksinkronan itu justru terdapat melodi yang tak biasa. Aneh. Menggoda. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemainnya sedang galau.

Tanpa sadar, Yesung mengikuti sumber suara musik itu, dan terkejut saat mendapati sumber suara itu berada tepat di dekatnya. Waktu terasa berhenti, saat ia melihat sosok di depannya, sedang duduk bertumpu pada beton pembatas pagar. Membelakanginya sambil masih asyik bercengkrama dengan gitarnya. Rambutnya sewarna mahoni keemasan. Mata biru- secemerlang langit di waktu siang.

Salah satu alasan dia mengikuti Taeyon, Minho, dan Yong Doo ke Seoul.

Choi Siwon..

Namja itu langsung menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat melihat ada yang melihatnya. Dia bangkit, menaruh gitarnya, kemudian berdiri menatap Yesung.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" katanya gusar.

"Maaf- aku—" Yesung mengggigit bibirnya, mendadak merasa gugup. Siwon terlihar sangat marah saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi!" tudingnya. Yesung terhenyak ketika berbalik untuk pergi. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya.

"Pergi selamanya dari Naga Biru..."

Yesung nyaris berlari ketika dia menyeret langkahnya menjauhi Siwon. Saat itu seorang yeoja menabraknya. Yesung belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya, yeoja itu keburu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk menyumpah pada Yesung dan berpaling menuju Siwon.

Yesung bergeming, nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Namun perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat melihat yeoja itu memeluk Siwon. Wajah yeoja itu langsung menempel di wajah Siwon, membuat aura panas menjalari di pipi Yesung.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kita sebut saja cemburu. Mungkin saja. Tapi siapa dirinya terhadap Siwon sehingga berhak memiliki rasa "cemburu".

Sejak dulu, Yesung sangat malas bila berhubungan dengan yang namanya mafia. Menurutnya mafia itu dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang tak berguna yang hanya menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai cara terampuh untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ada.

Tapi entah mengapa namja itu berbeda, walaupun dia adalah anak dari mafia yang terkenal Yesung tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Yesung pertama kali mendengar dan melihat tentang namja itu melalui sebuah berita di televisi. Berita tersebut menjelaskan tentang bisnis naga biru yang dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon mulai menunjukan perkembangan yang pesat. Saat itulah hatinya berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat wajah tampan Siwon di televisi. Mungkin semua orang mengatakan bahwa Yesung mengalami "Love at first sight".Tapi entahlah, Yesung sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

Yesung pernah mendengar Minho membicarakan tentang kedekatan seorang yeoja bernama Jung Jesicca dengan Siwon. Yeoja itu seorang artis, cantik, seksi, bergelimang harta, dan kekuasaan.

Tak seharusnya aku berada di sini...

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya, menjauhi pemandangan dan kemesraan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Saking buru-burunya, dia bahkan menabrak seorang waiter hingga nampan di tangannya jatuh dengan suara berisik. Gelas, piring, dan sebuah pisau menimbulkan dentingan aneh di atas lantai.

Semua benar-benar kacau, dan Yesung makin kacau menyeret langkahnya menjauhi pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Angin malam menyambut kedatangannya dengan belaian lembut di kedua pipi Yesung. Namja itu akhirnya sampai di halaman di belakang hotel yang menghadap pantai. Suara ombak, desiran angin, dan kelembutan pasir pantai perlahan mengusir semua kegundahan di hatinya. Ia menghindar dari orang-orang Naga Biru Kejadian buruk bisa saja menimpanya. Namun Yesung sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menyendiri sepuasnya. Melepaskan semua kegelisahan di dalam dirinya.

Yesung mencopot sepatunya, meletakkannya begitu saja di tanah, lalu duduk di kursi keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang, Yesung pasti akan menikmati pemandangan indah pantai ditemani sinar bulan dan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit yang hitam. Pikirannya kembali ke seorang Choi Siwon.

"Pidato yang bagus sekali!" sebuah suara semanis madu membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Ia melihat sekeliling sampai ia melihat seorang namja sedang mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Terlihat sangat santai.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenalnya," namja itu berkata, "Kalau tidak, kau takkan punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengejeknya...Bukan begitu? Taeyang?"

"Mengenal siapa?" Yesung berjengit, "Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun..." namja itu kini berdiri di sampingnya, " hmmm, hanya saja karena wajahmu terlihat bersinar di malam ini, Yesungie!"

Yesung langsung merasakan sensasi tak nyaman saat namanya disebut dengan suara rendah dan serak seperti itu. Terkesan seperti madu yang beracun. Manis dan mematikan. Siapa namja ini,Yesung membatin.

Diam-diam, Yesung memperhatikan penampilan namja itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berlapis rompi kulit berwarna hitam. Perawakannya tinggi, tegap, dan atletis. Rambutnya coklat Sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan. Namja itu tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Sebuah anting terlihat di telinga kanannya.

Wajahnya sempurna, bernuansa oriental, cukup membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berpikirkalau cowok itu baru saja keluar dari majalah Asian Idol. Semua orang. Kecuali Yesung.

Otaknya mulai muak. Ia memandang namja asing itu dengan aura permusuhan yang pekat, namun namja itu terlihat tak peduli. Ia beringsut mendekati Yesung, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di sandaran kursi, tepat di dekat bahu Yesung.

Yesung terlonjak berdiri, "Apa maumu?" gertaknya. Sekilas dia menyunggingkan senyum,

"Peryataanmu tadi soal Cho Kyuhyun betul-betul mengesankan," Namja itu menarik tangannya, menyurukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya, "Kau pembohong besar."

Mata Yesung membesar menahan marah, "itu semua bukan urusanmu." Yesung berkata angkuh.

"Dia bisa saja memberi apa saja yang kau mau. Dia bahkan bisa membelimu, kalau dia menginginkannya."

Buku-buku jari Yesung mengeras, "Manusia bukan barang, tidak untuk diperjualbelikan." Geramnya. "Dan aku tidak membutuhkan apapun darinya."

"Benarkah?" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, "Tapi kau terlihaat cocok berada di sini. Dalam semua kemewahan ini... Dia bisa memberi lebih. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya?"

Tidak... terkecuali Siwon menginginkan aku berada di sini... tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain dia... Yesung mengeluh dalam hati. Kemesraan Siwon dan Jesicca perlahan terputar kembali di otaknya. Pandangan Yesung kali ini tertuju pada arah lain, menemukan pemandangan yang ganjil, seperti sekumpulan orang tak bergerak di belakang pepohonan. Tanpa terasa tubuh Yesung menggigil melihatnya.

Namja itu masih tetap berdiri di depan Yesung, menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak." Yesung menjawab tegas. Perlahan Yesung menarik tubuhnya menjauhi namja itu. Lebih baik kembali ke dalam daripada harus berurusan dengan namja aneh menyebalkan ini! Pikirnya. Pokoknya, Yesung tidak ingin melayani namja gila ini lebih lama lagi. Dia memaksa langkahnya hingga setengah berlari meninggalkan namja itu di belakangnya.

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian dia mengambil sehelai kertas lecek dari sakunya, kemudian seulas senyum mengejek hadir di bibirnya ketika dia mengingat perkataan Kim Yesung di konferensi pers itu.

Tak lama, namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menelisik setiap sudut dengan matanya. Memastikan Yesung telah kembali ke dalam ruangan, lalu pandangan matanya berubah berbahaya. Dari sela giginya, dia mengeluarkan suara keras dengan nada memerintah,

" Chen kemarilah, ada banyak urusan yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Baik, Kyuhyun Hyung".

T.B.C

ANNYEONG!

Author abal-abal is BACK!

Ada yang masih ingat dengan FF ini..

Pasti banyak yang lupa..

Hahahahaha

Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini?

Ada Kim Jong Dae di FF aku, aku lagi suka sama orang itu

Dari drama yang It's Okay That's Love aku tau suara chen, baca faktanya terus denger suaranya jadi suka banget sama chen. Tapi aku hanya menyukai chen saja tidak dengan boyband itu...hahaha aku ngerasa chen hampir sama kaya yesung, ya sama-sama lead vocal di grupnya masing-masing. awal debut yesung begitu tidak terkenal dan chen pun mengalaminya dari awal boyband itu debut, chen salah satu yang tidak begitu dikenal orang. Tapi yesung sekarang berbeda. Semoga chen bisa mengikuti jejak sunbeanya itu hahaha (jadi curhat)

Pertama buka FFN setelah beberapa tahun, reaksi aku adalah aigoooo, ternyata situs FFN diblokir (kudet abis gua hahahahaha). Setelah menjelajah Mbah google akhirnya bisa kebuka juga..

Entahlah aku gak yakin masih banyak yang nunggu FF dari aku, jadi masih mau dilanjut atau engga jadi bingung juga

Hahahahahaha

Sudahlah kita lihat saja dari review FF ini

Hahahahah

Apakah menerut chingudeul semua, FF ini pantas dilanjutkan?

Sudahlah, aku banyak bercuap-cuap tak jelas

The last, Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Black and White Chapter 2

.

.

.

Diclaimer

Super Junior and other cast punya orang tua

Mereka masing-masing

And this FF is Mine

Cast

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon and with other cast

Pair

Kyusung, Wonsung, and other

Warning

This FF is YAOI, Shou-Ai

Un-official pair

Miss Typo dimana-mana, OOC

Tidak menerima flame karena pair atau karena FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sejenisnya

Diharapkan tidak memaksakan diri untuk membaca FF ini

HAPPY READING

Yuri menundukkan kepala dengan gemetaran. Dia bahkan tak berani membuka mata di depan namja itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, usahanya dalam menjatuhkan Cho Kyuhyun telah gagal total.

Ketua klan Naga Timur Asia itu tetap bernapas lega di tempatnya. Tak tergoyahkan oleh apapun. Yuri menarik napas saat namja itu mendekatinya, tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada.. ada seorang yang menggagalkan mereka," Yuri merasakan tenggorokannya mulai kering, "Mereka tak berhasil membunuh salah satu Little Naga Biru itu..."

"Begitukah?" suara itu tetap lembut seperti beledu, namun Yuri dapat melihat aura berbahaya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Kris..."

"Jelaskan padaku!" telunjuk Kris mengangkat dagu Yuri.

"Begini..." suaranya bergetas. Yuri dapat melihat tato naga di pelipis pria itu dengan sangat jelas, berkedut menakutkan. Yuri menahan napas, "Mereka telah bergerak sesuai perintahmu, maksudku.. Mereka telah berhasil menyusup ke acara konferensi pers itu, dengan menyamar sebagai wartawan dan pegawai hotel. Semua berjalan lancar, walaupun ternyata Cho Kyuhyun tidak hadir di sana. Mereka juga berhasil membuntuti Kim Yesung–"

"Dan mereka gagal membunuhnya..." Kris memotong. Yuri gelagapan dibuatnya, "Bukan begitu... Tapi.. Tapi..."

"Gagal tetap saja gagal," salah satu sudut bibir Kris menegang. Jemarinya menyusup ke helaian perak rambut Yuri, sebelum meremasnya dengan kasar.

"Aaargh..." Yuri mengaduh, "Kris, maafkan aku."

"Maaf?" suara Kris berubah menyayat, "Jika semudah ini aku memaafkanmu, maka kau akan memberikan kegagalan lagi... Di Thailand, di sini... Bagaimana yeoja tak berguna sepertimu bisa menjadi yeojaku?"

"Seseorang menyerang mereka, Kris. Anak-anak itu..."

"Seseorang? Hanya seorang saja membuat sepuluh orang hingga hancur?"

"Kris..." suara Yuri kini berupa rintihan serupa permohonan. Kris melepaskan kepala Yuri dengan satu sentakan, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia..." Yuri menunduk menahan air mata yang mulai berdesakan keluar, "Mereka bilang usianya masih muda, terlihat berantakan, namun memiliki ilmu bela diri yang luar biasa."

Kris tertawa. Diliriknya Yuri dengan pandangan iba, sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Yuri menarik napas lega, mengetahui kemarahan Kris mulai surut. Kris mengelus-elus pipi Yuri, matanya menilik ke mata Yuri, memesona, namun tetap mematikan.

"Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak datang?" Kris melembut, "Seharusnya dia memang tidak datang, Yuri-ya.. Seharusnya."

"Entahlah, Kris". Yuri menjawab seadanya, masih merasa nyaman di pelukan namja yang dicintainya.

"Soal namja yang bernama Kim Yesung itu salah satu dari Little Naga Biru..Apakah dia benar-benar terlihat mirip dengan namja itu?"

"That's Right. Wajah Kim Yesung dan Kim Jong Woon benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua. Mereka terlihat seperti saudara kembar"

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Kim Jong Woon tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Apakah mereka adalah orang yang sama Yuri-ya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Kris. Bukankah kau melihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri kalau Kim Jong Woon sudah. . . . -MATI-.

.

Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu...

Lingkaran itu makin menyempit ketika sekumpulan orang itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tertawa ketika melihat berandalan-berandaan itu menghampirinya dengan garang.

"Rupanya dia mulai kehilangan orang terbaiknya," Kyuhyun berkata tajam. Dari cahaya remang yang menerpa wajah orang-orang itu, dia mulai mengenali beberapa di antara mereka. Seorang yang berperawakan tinggi berotot adalah berandal yang sering membuat kekacauan di Jinan. Dua lainnya adalah bekas anak buahnya. Sementara sisinya adalah orang-orang Seoul, kelihatannya bekas-bekas anggota geng Thailand yang masih mencoba peruntungan mereka dengan bertarung.

"Siapa kau berani mencampuri urusan kami?" gertak berandalan berotot itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyurukkan satu tangan ke saku. Namun kumpulan orang jahat itu sepertinya kurang suka berbasa-basi. Sebaliknya, mereka mengarahkan senjatanya ke leher Kyuhyun. Dengan mudah, Kyuhyun meghindari serangan itu, dan membalas keroyokan berandalan itu tanpa banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjatuhkan orang-orang itu. Seulas senyum mengejek hadir di wajahnya, sesaat sebelum dia menelengkan wajah danmelihat Chen mendekatinya sambil menyeret seorang waiter.

"Setelah Hyung menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Little Naga Biru, coba lihat apa yang aku dapatkan aku menangkapnya ketika berusaha menyerang Little Naga Biru," katanya cuek. Kyuhyun melihat lebam di wajah waiter itu, kemudian memberi isyarat agar Chen melepaskannya.

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

Waiter itu tampak ketakutan. Dia semakin mengkeret saat Chen mengintimidasinya lewat pandangan mata.

"Mereka ingin ketua Naga Biru mengira kalau ini perbuatan orang dari Cho Kyuhyun..." akhirnya waiter itu menjawab. Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang sejenak.

"Dan kau Hyung.-" Chen menelengkan kepalanya ke segala arah, "Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?"

"Sedikit berolahraga," Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan kepalanya. Chen hanya bisa menggeleng resah, mendapati sekumpulan manusia terbujur tak sadarkan diri. Di dekat mereka masih terlihat kilatan pisau dan pistol berkaliber.

"Ini tidak baik..."

"Ini persis gaya Kris." Kyuhyun menghela napas khawatir, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia, Chen? Little Naga Biru itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir untuk membawa dia untuk masuk ke permainanku. Nampaknya akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Hyung..." Chen bergidik ngeri. Dia tahu Kyuhyun adalah penggila game tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga ingin membuat hidupnya seperti sebuah game.

"Entahlah, Tapi untuk yang pasti..." Chen menghela napas, "Namja itu benar benar membencimu, Hyung..."

"Permainan akan terlalu mudah jika namja itu tak membenciku..." ia bergumam pelan. Ekor matanya melirik ke sekumpulan manusia itu lagi. Lalu mulai menimang-nimang plakat giok mungil di tangannya. sudut bibirnya naik sebelum dia berkata pelan, "Kirimkan pesan pada Choi Ki Ho. Segera."

"Baik Hyung, Tapi bagaimana kalau namja itu adalah Jong Woon Hyung?..Dan bisakah Hyung melupakan tentang balas dendam dan permainan gila ini?"

"Namja itu hanyalah bagian penting dari permainanku. Bukankah Jong Woon sudah mati, dan aku harus membalas kepada mereka yang sudah membunuh Jong Woonku"

Chen hanya bisa menghela napas. Kyuhyun Hyungnya sudah berubah. Semenjak Jong Woon tak ada lagi di dunia ini, Hyungnya sangat berubah menjadi lebih dingin, lebih tak berprikemanusiaan dan tak peduli apapun kecuali balas dendam.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, aku tak pernah mencampuri percintaan anak-anakku," Choi Ki Ho memutar kursinya hingga menghadap salah satu tangan kanan Cho Kyuhyun itu, Kim Jong Dae atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen

Pemuda itu seumuran dengan Min Ho, anaknya yang terakhir. Memiliki wajah tampan. Namun berpenampilan aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sesuatu yang selalu menutupi kepalanya.

Choi Ki Ho tak pernah merasa nyaman jika berhadapan dengan Chen. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil menebak jalan pikirannya dengan analisis-analisis sederhana. Terlebih lagi, jika Chen sedang mewakili Cho Kyuhyun dalam bernegosiasi.

"Apakah kau tahu ada sekelompok penyusup pada acaramu tempo hari?" Chen berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Mereka jelas berniat memfitnah Hyungku. Jika digabungkan dengan insiden geng Kobra, maka kami jelas telah mengalami banyak kerugian."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Naga Biru."

"Oh, ya?" Chen menaikkan alisnya, "Kalau tidak salah, salah satu bunyi kesepakatan dari tiga klan adalah bertanggung jawab atas segala peristiwa yang terjadi di wilayahnya..."

"Tanpa mencampuri urusan klan lainnya." Choi Ki Ho menambahkan, "Kalau bisa kukatakan, semua yang kau minta telah melanggar seluruh isi perjanjian."

Chen tertawa, "Bagus sekali, Choi Ki Ho... saya sependapat dengan Anda. Hanya saja, jika Anda tidak lupa dengan... mata ditukar dengan mata, nyawa ditukar dengan nyawa..."

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Taeyon!"

"Tahukah Anda, bagaimana tunangan Hyungku meninggal? Ketua geng Kobra itu jahat sekali padanya—' suara Chen kini terdengar prihatin.

"Yang kudengar, Kyuhyun lah yang menembaknya."

"Bukan begitu," Chen melanjutkan, "Hyungku sangat bersedih karena peristiwa itu. Bagaimana mungkin dengan kehilangannya yang luar biasa itu dia dapat membiarkan Anda mengalami hal yang sama?"

Kerutan-kerutan tipis muncul di kening Choi Ki Ho. Ia mendadak merasa muak mendengar perkataan Chen. Seolah-olah dia sedang disuruh memercayai kalau seekor singa gunung menangisi kematian seekor anak rusa setelah memakan dagingnya.

"Hyungku tidak meminta Anda menyerahkan anak kandung Anda. Bukankah Anda mengangkat dua orang anak? Serahkan saja anak angkat Yoona. Hyungku yang murah hati itu tidak akan keberatan, asalkan Anda menyanggupinya."

"Chen—" Choi Ki Ho berkata pelan, "Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Little Naga Biru Aku telah berjanji pada Yoona".

"Maaf, Choi Ki Ho..." Chen mengulum senyum licik, "Ini bukan permintaan, tapi perintah..."

.

.

Siwon mendorong bola biliar putih itu dengan stiknya. Setelah sekali melompat, bola itu bergulir dan menabrak bola bernomor delapan dan menggiringnya masuk ke lubang. Minho yang berada di dekatnya langsung memukul udara kosong sambil memaki.

"Sudahlah,Minho... kau tak mungkin menang melawannya..." Yong Doo tertawa, "Siwon allways the winner. He does."

"Yeah, about the girls, too..." Minho mencibir sambil menunjuk salah satu pipi Siwon dengan jarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Jesicca menamparmu?"

Siwon mengerling tak suka, namun menjawab juga, "Aku menyuruhnya jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Setelah kejadian malam itu?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "I was drunk."

"Stupid jerk!" Minho memaki, "Jesicca? Kau mabuk dan ditemani olehnya setelah itu kau menolaknya. Kau benar-benar brengsek".

Siwon tersenyum mengejeknya, "Aku memang brengsek. Tapi dia tak jauh beda."

Yong Doo menepuk bahu Siwon, "Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa sebenarnya yang kau sukai."

Siwon terdiam. Bayangan seorang namja manis dengan mata sipitnya, pipi chubby dan bibir tipis tersebut tiba-tiba menari di hadapannya. Namja yang ditemuinya saat acara tempo hari. Masih jelas baginya pikiran gila yang menggodanya untuk memiliki namja itu.

Ah... semua terlalu rumit. Siwon tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa tertarik dengan namja itu. Seolah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya, setelah hatinya kosong ditinggal oleh Kim Jong Woon. Mungkin salah satu alasan, namja itu mirip dengan Jong berkata bahwa dia telah menemukan kembali Jong Woonnya. Namun Siwon menepis keinginan itu keras-keras. Kalau bisa, dia menginginkan namja itu pergi dari Naga Biru.

Naga Biru bukanlah tempat yang cocok buatnya. Terlebih lagi jika namja itu berada di hanya takut. Takut dia tak bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya. Dia takut kehilangan lagi.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan?" Ucapan Yong Doo membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Betul," Minho menyambung, "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, kalian berdua adalah tipe namja idaman. Tampan, iya. Berkuasa juga. Tapi..."

"Jangan menyamakan aku dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon dengan dingin

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Chen menemui Ayah, kau tahu?"

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

Minho memutar mata, "Tentu saja buat menagih. Pendendam seperti Kyuhyun... pasti akan terus ngotot sampai dia mendapatkan keinginannya."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Yong Doo berkata, ikut terpancing oleh gosip Minho yang seperti layanan infotaiment.

"Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun memaksa harus mendapatkan salah satu Little Naga Biru. Aku sempat mendengar, nama Kim Yesung disebut."

"What? Jadi kamu menguping pembicaraan orang lain?" Minho menutup telinganya dari teriakan Yong Doo.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Minho memandang kearah Siwon, akhirnya menyadari kalau Siwon mulai tersulut emosinya, "Kalau tidak salah dia menyebut orang di acara waktu itu yang berusaha memfitnahnya. Dengan rencana pembunuhan terhadap Little Naga Biru"

"Komplit sekali beritamu," sindir Yong Doo. Siwon di sebelahnya langsung mengembalikan stik biliar tadi ke tempatnya. Cho Kyuhyun... Siwon mengumpat, apa yang harus kulakukan lagi agar kau percaya padaku...dan kau harus sampai membawa namja itu masuk ke masalah kita.

Pertemuannya dengan Ayahnya kembali berputar dalam ingatannya:

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkannya kepada Yong Doo atau Minho? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka jika bekerja, tak akan pernah serius. Aku hanya bisa memercayaimu untuk melindunginya. Hanya kau..."

Kemudian ayahya meletakkan sebuah laptop di depan Siwon. Layarnya masih menyala menampilkan aktivitas harian Kim Yesung yang diambilnya diam-diam.

Choi Ki Ho telah menyerahkan tugas untuk melindungi namja itu kepadanya.

Memberinya sebuah kepercayaan. Namun masalahnya, Siwon justru tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, dia hanya takut kehilangan, seperti ia kehilangan Kim Jong Woon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa Ayahku mencarimu?"

"Hanya menanyakan soal cafeku..." Yesung mengerucutkan bibir, "Ia ingin membantu... mencarikan tenaga karena aku dan Taeyon berada di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, tapi Choi Ki Ho tidak setuju..."

"Tentu saja, dia takkan setuju!"

Mata Yesung membulat.

"Tahukah kau apa yang akan terjadi padamu, kalau kau kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya? Tidak sedikit orang yang akan mencelakaimu. Hanya untuk melawan kami. Dan bukan hanya itu, orang-orang disekitarmu— teman, sahabat, mungkin anak-anak panti juga,

takkan luput dari sasaran mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali ke Busan?"

Minho menelengkan kepala, bingung. Namun Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Jepang. Apakah mereka akan mencariku di sana juga?"

Kedua mata cokelat Minho menatapnya tajam, sebelum namja itu mengacak rambut perunggunya dengan gemas. Tak heran banyak yeoja atau namja yang terpikat olehnya, Yesung membatin.

Minho memang namja yang sangat ramah, cute, dan menggemaskan. Ingin sekali Yesung memercayainya. Kalau saja Minho bukan seorang mafia..

"Kau kan bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu di sini. Ayahku tidak akan keberatan jika anaknya melanjutkan sekolah. Pendidikan juga penting baginya."

Yesung tertawa hambar, "Apa yang bisa kupercaya dari para penjahat seperti kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Minho mendecakkan lidah, agak tersinggung.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Yesung menyebutnya seperti menyebutkan nama monster, "Bukankah kalian pernah mengatakannya sewaktu acara waktu itu? Kerjasama itu?"

"Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Yang dimaksud kerjasama adalah: dia ikut mendapatkan keuntungan dalam proyek tanpa keluar modal. Semacam ganti rugi untuk insiden geng Kobra itu."

"Teori yang bagus," Yesung tertawa dengan nada sumbang, "Mungkin begitu... kalau saja Ayahmu tidak mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun ingin bertemu aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, atau aku tak cukup cerdas untuk tahu mengapa dia berkata akan meminta aku untuk menjadi miliknya... Dia juga bilang posisi itu lebih terhormat bagi Little Naga Biru."

Minho langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia tiba-tiba memukul setirnya, "Segera, huh?" Minho mengumpat sebal, sembari membetulkan spion di atas kepalanya. Otomatis, Yesung ikut menengok ke belakang, melihat sebuah Nissam X-trail di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Minho memelankan laju mobilnya. Yesung bergidik. Mobil di belakang mereka jelas-jelas memiliki maksud buruk. Beberapa kali mobil itu berusaha memepet BMW Minho dan tidak berusaha mengubah jalurnya. Dengan sengaja Nissan itu menyalip mobil Minho dan meluncur secara zigzag menghalangi BMW Minho meloloskan diri. Nissan X-Trail itu akhirnya berhasil melesak mobil Minho hingga ke pinggir, memaksanya menepikan mobil, lalu berhenti.

Seorang namja muda berwajah oriental menghampiri mereka. Yesung merasa familier dengan penampilannya. Rambut hitam licinnya ditutup topi bulat berwarna hitam.

Namja berwajah oriental itu membuat Minho lebih waspada, melindungi Yesung di belakang punggungnya, tepat ketika mereka dipaksa turun dari mobil.

Namja itu mendekati mereka berdua dengan sikap cuek. Minho mendahulinya berkata,

"Chen... ada urusan apa kamu ke sini?"

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan permintaan Kyuhyun Hyung tentang..."

Minho tertawa, berbeda dengan keramahannya selama ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat Yesung sedikit merinding melihatnya. Tawanya terdengar berbahaya. Yesung sedikit bergidik dibuatnya. Seperti baru menyadari kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah seorang mafia yang hidup dari banyak perkelahian.

Minho melipat kedua tangannya dengan arogan, tidak membiarkan Chen puas atas keberhasilannya mencegat mereka, "Kami belum membuat janji apa-apa padanya Chen..."

"Shut up!" Chen memaki Minho, "Serahkan saja Little Naga Biru..." ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Dia pacarku!" sergah Minho cepat, menarik Yesung dan memegang erat bahunya. Hati Yesung mencelos seketika, ketika pegangan itu berubah menjadi cengkeraman yang menyakitkan. Dia hanya berusaha melindungiku... Yesung membatin, melihat kedua rahang Minho mulai mengeras.

Tangan kanannya mengepal hingga urat di tangannya tampak membiru.

Chen mendekati Yesung, menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Yesung tahu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Chen masih berdiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kyuhyun Hyung masih menunggu." Chen kembali berbicara pada Minho, "Sayangnya, aku tahu.. kalau namja ini sama sekali bukan pacarmu!"

Chen mendekati Yesung dan Minho, menyambar tangan Yesung yang berada di dekatnya. Yesung meronta di tengah cengkeraman tangan Minho dan pegangan Chen, berhasil menghempaskan tangan Chen, namun saat itu, pistol Chen langsung mengarah padanya. Minho terpaku di tempat, sampai menemukan celah menyerang yang membuat Chen menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Perkelahian kedua orang itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Yesung melihat serangan demi serangan dilancarkan, melukai Minho dan Chen. Minho adalah petarung yang tangguh. Namun serangan Chen dilancarkan secara brutal. Chen baru saja melancarkan tendangan ke bagian perut Minho, membuat Minho tersentak, namun sesaat kemudian, Minho balik menyerang Chen. Pertarungan kedua orang itu masih berimbang, menyisakan ketakutan dalam diri Yesung.

Yesung mengkeret di tempat. Kedua tangannya membeku sedingin es. Namja itu tidak berani

bergerak sama sekali. Ia ingin Minho segera mengalahkan Chen, namun bukan itu yang

terjadi... perkelahian belum juga usai, ketika mendadak sebuah Ferrari merah datang ke dekat

mereka, beserta iringan dua mobil Honda Civic di belakangnya. Chen langsung tersenyum menang, melihat bala bantuannya datang.

Seorang namja keluar dari Ferrari itu. Auranya sangat dominan, sepertinya memaksa

segala sesuatu di dekatnya menunduk dan bersembunyi.

Wajahnya yang keras dan menawan terpahat sempurna dibalik rambut coklat kemerahan. Meski begitu, saat itu pandangan matanya benar-benar mematikan sehingga Yesung bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh Minho.

Namja itu berdiri seolah ia adalah pusat dunia. Yesung langsung mengutuk kebodohan dirinya. Dan baru pada saat itu Yesung mengetahui, kalau dia telah membuat salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun ia pernah berbicara dan berdebat dengan namja itu sebelumnya.

Kim Yesung, kau pasti sudah gila! Yesung merasakan es mulai menjalari kakinya, hingga

membeku. Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri! Dia menatap sosok kokoh yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah mantap. Keinginan melarikan diri tertanam kuat di benaknya, namun kakinya telah membeku hingga tak bisa digerakkan.

Sosok itu—Cho Kyuhyun—saat itu benar-benar tampak menakutkan Cho Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan pandangan sama seperti sebelumnya, masih sarat ejekan, namun kali ini bercampur ancaman. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, sempat menoleh sedikit ke arah Minho yang sama sepertinya, tak bisa berbicara.

"Senang bisa berjumpa lagi, Taeyang..." suara semanis madu beracun itu mengalun bagai nyanyian di telinga Yesung. Tetap manis dan mematikan.

"Sekarang katakan bagaimana aku bisa membelimu—" Cho Kyuhyun berkata pelan, "Kau sudah jatuh ke tanganku."

"Aku—"

Belum sempat Yesung berbicara, tangan Kyuhyun telah menarik Yesung dan mendorongnya ke kap mobil di depannya. Yesung ingin memberontak, namun tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Kemudian Kyuhyun membelenggu kedua tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya menempel di atas kap mobil.

"Bukankah kau ingin melawanku?" napas Kyuhyun menari-nari di atas hidung Yesung. Yesung dapat melihat warna gelap di dalam mata namja itu. Helai lembut kemerahan rambutnya, juga garis-garis sempurna di wajah namja itu.

Waktu tiba-tiba terasa berubah menjadi sangat lambat. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya, dan Yesung dapat merasakan namja itu telah membawa paksa bibir Yesung ke atas bibirnya, menciumnya dengan kasar dan beringas. Ia tak sempat berkelit, semenjak kedua tangan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi perangkap—membelenggu tubuhnya di kap mobil itu. Tak ada pikiran lain yang terlintas di benak Yesung, kecuali dia harus melepaskan diri dari namja itu. Secepatnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Seulas senyum penuh ejek terlihat di wajahnya, kemudian pegangan namja itu terlepas. Dia melepaskan tangan Yesung, merengkuh dagunya, dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibir Yesung. Membuat namja itu panik setengah mati, mendorong namja itu menjauh darinya.

Dan saat itulah Yesung melihat sepucuk pistol yang terselip di jaket Kyuhyun. Yesung sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh benda semacam itu. Namun, dibutakan serangan paniknya yang membabi buta, Yesung menghabiskan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengangkat dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di depan hidung Kyuhyun. Yesung membenci Kyuhyun karena telah mencuri ciuman itu darinya.

Pistol itu terasa berat di tangan Yesung. Namun dia membulatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ia merasakan dingin logam di kedua tangannya.

Refleks, Kyuhyun mundur melihat ujung pistol itu terarah kepadanya, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya. Dia memang ketua klan mafia yang menakutkan...

Yesung menarik napas panjang, perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Dia benar-benar takut. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu. Yesung dapat merasakan jantungnya mulai berusaha melompat keluar. Dia harus segera melarikan diri. Harus!

"Jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya padaku!" Yesung berteriak histeris, "Sudah kubilang manusia bukan barang jualan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Aku memang tak pintar menembak, tapi aku tak tahu apa aku bisa membunuhmu dengan pistol ini... mau bertaruh?"

Seorang namja biasa menodongkan senjata pada ketua mafia! Semua anak buat Kyuhyun di tempat itu membelalak terperangah. Melihat ada kesempatan, Yesung langsung berlari menembus namja itu dan gerombolannya, menjatuhkan pistol itu, dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia sempat mendengar Kyuhyun berkata, "Larilah selagi bisa..." dan Yesung tidak menyadari,

kalau mulai saat itu, ia takkan bisa melepaskan diri dari namja itu... Selamanya.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung tak pernah merasa bahwa hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat dengan cepat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ingin rasanya ia menceburkan diri ke dalam sebuah sungai,hanya untuk melupakan kejadian nista yang menimpanya. Bagaimana bisa dia terlibat begitu jauh dengan namja-namja berbahaya itu? Yesung berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya.

Seharusnya dalam konferensi pers itu dia tidak menjelek-jelekkan Cho Kyuhyun... Seharusnya dia tidak menyelinap keluar di malam pesta itu... Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan namja itu menciumnya... seharusnya— Yesung menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Rasanya aneh, ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun memaksa mencium bibirnya. Rasanya manis, memabukan dan...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yesung berteriak frustasi.

"Aku sedang mencarimu,"

Bagus... Lagi-lagi dia...

Tebakannya kali ini tak akan salah. Kyuhyun telah berada disana. Berdiri tepat di ujung koridor, dekat pintu tinggi yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk ke ruangan dimana Yesung berada sekarang.

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya. Berpikir bagaimana cara melewati namja itu, namun pikirannya nyaris kusut. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir tenang jika harus berhadapan dengan orang ini? Yesung memaki dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" dia menghardik namja itu dengan marah. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tenang di tempatnya. Sinar matahari bermain di kecoklatan rambutnya, membuat gradasi warna yang elegan.

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu, Apa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu" dia berkata sarkastis.

Yesung melengos kesal, memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Dia telah melupakan keinginan untuk pergi dengan selamat. Benar saja, dalam sesaat, lengannya telah disambar oleh namja itu.

"Tidak secepat itu, Taeyang..." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek itu lagi, "Beginikah sikap terhadap calon tunanganmu?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Yesung mengejang. Namja itu benar-benar marah, "Siapa pun tak berhak mengatur hidupku! Dan aku harus mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku sendiri, tidak pernah akan bersedia melakukan perjanjian konyol tiga klan, atau apa pun itu!"

"Masih ingat apa yang dapat kulakukan kepadamu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung dan mempererat cengkeramannya di tangan Yesung, membuat semberut merah menjalari pipi Yesung. Darah Yesung mendidih melewati ubunubunnya.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari bibirmu itu, kau tahu mungkin kita bisa...". Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, mendekatinya... kemudian menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

Yesung segera memberontak dan melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggannya, dengan segera dia menjauh. "Dengar tuan muda cabul jangan berani mendekat!" teriak Yesung, jantungnya benar- benar berdetak cepat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar sebutan barunya, "Bahkan tak ada orang yang berani mengataiku selama ini Taeyang. Apa kau tak takut? ucapan Kyuhyun bagaikan silet, dingin di telinga Yesung,

"Aku tidak takut." Suara Yesung terdengar meninggi, "Lebih baik mati ketimbang jatuh di tangan penjahat besar sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Itukah yang kau dengar tentang aku?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang kudengar tentang Cho Kyuhyun tak ada yang baik. Kau ini penjahat besar, playboy, aneh, dan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Juga kau ini..." Ups. Kau keceplosan Kim Yesung. Mengapa kau berkata yang tidak-tidak di depan namja itu. Yesung membatin.

"Hahahaha. Lagi-lagi kau menjelek-jelekan aku. Apa itu sudah menjadi hobimu?. Kau tahu setiap orang yang mengataiku, tak akan mudah untuk aku maafkan. Tapi jika itu kau..." Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Yesung, mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Akan aku maafkan. Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku"

Yesung kembali mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun "Kau gila!". Kyuhyun benar-benar bajingan brengsek, ingin sekali Yesung melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajahnya. Namun, masalahnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Namja itu akhirnya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk melalui jalan sempit yang telah tanpa sengaja terbuka di depannya...

Sebelum dia menabrak sosok lain yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Suara selembut beledu itu terdengar dingin saat mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Ketua klan Naga Timur Asia... rupanya Anda sedang kelewat santai hingga jauh-jauh datang kemari..."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Siwon berdiri di depannya. Ketenangan mengaliri wajah Pangeran Naga Biru itu, seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya. Jantung Yesung hampir lupa akan tugasnya, saat namja itu mencari-cari udara untuk bernapas.

Choi Siwon...

Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung melihat sosok itu dari dekat, melihat rona keemasan di rambut

mahoninya, wajahnya yang kokoh dan terpahat halus...

Oh, ... Perasaan aneh ini datang lagi. Perasaan yang sama saat pertama kali melihat Choi Siwon di televisi.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kedatangan Siwon. Namun Siwon hanya mengerling tajam. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan... Pangeran Naga Biru sampai khusus datang menemuiku."

Suara Siwon mengeras sekeras baja, "Kita harus bicara Cho Kyuhyun..." dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun, "Ikut denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa-bawa namja itu ke masalah kita"

"Oh, ya. Wah kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Hyung yang baik ya..?"Kyuhyun menjawab asal. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dan meninggalkan Yesung yang bingung, melihat kepergian mereka berdua. "Namja itu, siapa yang mereka maksudkan?"

.

.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu Choi Siwon, kita sudah bukan teman lagi"

"Sudah cukup Kyuhyun-ah. Hentikan semua ini"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat tak puas, "Hah. Apa yang kau bilang?. Hentikan. Setelah kau membuat aku kehilangan Jong Woon. Kau ini...

"CUKUP.. Cho Kyuhyun-". Siwon meninggikan nada suaranya. "Sudah beberapakali ku bilang bahwa kematian Kim Jong Woon bukanlah ulah dari Naga Biru.

"Oh ya, bukankah Jong woon Hyung menghilang saat bersamamu kemudian dia ditemukan mati di daerah kekuasaan Naga Biru".

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kyuhyun-ah". Suara Siwon kembali melembut. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat itu, kami dikelilingi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, mereka mengalahkanku dan membawa Jong Woon Hyung pergi. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku melihat tato naga yang persis dimiliki oleh Kris Hyung".

"Cukup, Choi Siwon. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyungku..."Kyuhun menarik kerah baju Siwon, hendak memukulnya tapi melihat kesungguhan dimata Choi Siwon Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menutup kaca mobil Ferrarinya dengan gemas. Namja itu mengambil sebuah foto yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Foto yang diambil dari jarak jauh dan diambil secara candid.

Wajah yang nyaris sama sepertinya, rambut yang hitam gelap, tato naga yang melingkar di pelipisnya. Kyuhyun membolak-balik foto di tangannya.

Saat itu, kami dikelilingi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, mereka mengalahkanku dan membawa Jong Woon Hyung pergi. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku melihat tato naga yang persis dimiliki oleh Kris Hyung... Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Siwon.

"Kris Hyung," gumam Kyuhyun, nyaris tak bersuara. Seluruh dunia seakan berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu kembali terlukis di dalam benaknya...

_Flashback_

Sore yang amat suram di kumpulan pertokoan kosong. Kyuhyun berjalan tersaaruk-saruk, menyeret sebelah kakinya yang terluka. Ia tahu, Kris masih mengejarnya. Bahkan sudah amat dekat. Tawa Hyungnya itu menggema di sudut lorong kosong itu.

"Kemarilah, nae dongsaeng ..." Kris berkata dari sela tawanya, "Aku janji, akan membunuhmu dengan cepat..."

Enak saja! Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya lagi, namun Kris sudah berada satu meter di belakangnya. Bau bensin langsung menyengat hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpaling, mencari dari mana asal bau itu. Rupanya Kris sengaja menyiram bensin di atas jalanan. Jadi, kalau pun Kyuhyun berhasil lolos dari Kris, ia takkan mampu melewati lingkatan api yang akan dibuat oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Kau itu Hyungku..." Kyuhyun berkata lemah, sambil memandang Kris, geram.

"Karena itulah seharusnya Ayah memilihku, bukan kau..." Kris menjawab santai, "Yah... orang tua itu pantas mati..." Kris berjalan memutari Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil korek api dari sakunya, memainkannya di salah satu tangannya.

"Kau akan mati... sama seperti ayah..."

Kris melemparkan korek api itu tepat ke arah cairan bensin, membuat api menyebar, membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan Kyuhyun. Sebagiam api menyebar ke belakang mereka, semakin menguar menghanguskan segala sesuatu di dekatnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mendadak disilaukan oleh api yang berkobar-kobar. Ia melihat Kris menarik pistol, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan.

Habislah! Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi akan berakhir... tapi tidak... tepat saat Kris akan menembakkan pistol itu, seorang namja datang dari kobaran api menyerang Kris dengan sebilah tongkat, sampai namja itu tersungkur di lantai. Namja itu berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan menjadi pelindung Cho Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

_Flashback End_

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung". Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat bagaimana dia bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Namja yang sangat berarti baginya. Dia adalah alasan Kyuhyun untuk hidup, Tapi saat ini dia tidak ada, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kesendiriaan di dunia ini.

Dengan gelisah diputarnya foto Kris di udara. Kyuhyun menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, menekan sebuah nomor dari sana. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar saat deringan itu membalas teleponnya.

Dering pertama... Dering kedua..

Telepon itu dijawab saat deringan ketiga

"Kau sudah yakin akan rencanamu Hyung?" Chen berkata dengan perlahan.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan kehendakku, Chen-ah."

Chen tertawa, "Semua selalu berjalan sesuai kehendakmu,Hyung..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak ingin Kris Hyung mengetahui tentang Kim Yesung. atau yang lain menyentuhnya. Aku akan lebih senang melihat kehancuran Naga Biru dengan mataku sendiri"

T.B.C

Hallllooooooooo!

Author come back, gak lama kan sekarang mah updatenya?

Hahahaha

Baca review di chapter sebelumnya, masih banyak yang binggung ya sama ceritanya.

Siwon sama Yesung itu, baru pertama kali ketemu di chapter 2. Ceritanya mah Yesung teh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Siwon. Ya gitulah intinya

Hehehehe

Di FF ini ada 3 klan

Klan Naga Biru, Klan Naga Timur, dan Klan Naga Hitam..

Kalau masih banyak yang binggung tanyakan saja ya..

Dan Thank you yang udah review

Maaf kalau belum bisa disebutkan satu-satu

Hehehe

Aku pilih cast Kris, karena wajahnya mendukung buat jadi peran jahat. Setelah dipikir-pikir Idol yang wajahnya jutek yang aku tahu cuman Kris doang

Sudahlah, Aku mau minta saran dan kritiknya

I'll Wait For Review

Thank You, Chingudeul


End file.
